


Fears of an Angel

by Eawy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eawy/pseuds/Eawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the guy over there? It’s Harry. And the one next to him? Louis. They chose each other a long time ago, without requiring the help of anyone else. Some people like to talk about fate, but not Harry and Louis. They built their whole relationship on Shakespeare. And this, ladies and gentlemen, has nothing to do with fate. This, is just classy as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fears of an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170278) by Eawy. 



Men never had enough time, and they never will. They never take the time they need to realize an acceptable work. By thinking about what will come tomorrow, they stupidly let it go. They prefer to loose this precious time by fighting an umpteenth time with their loved ones.  
Men do not control time, they are not able to do so. But if there is a thing that they control way less than time, it's love.

Love. It falls upon you when you are the less expecting it. It happens, you don't know how, it can be a simple gesture, a look or even a word. Love, it's this feeling of thousands butterflies flying in your stomach when you see someone. Or the sensation of hundreds needles going under your skin when that same person touches you. Worse, it's this sensation of electricity running through your veins when you finally understand that you won't ever be able to live without this person.

Every day, thousands of men are searching for miracle drugs to cure cancer or AIDS. But somewhere else, dozens of them are only trying to protect themselves from a feeling that can be described as wonderful, as well as dangerous. And they tend to do this only because they are afraid. Because they cannot find answers to their questions. Why this woman, this man? Why this gender, why not the other one? Why this amazing person is sick and dying, when the arrogant man who lives next door is perfectly alive ? But even if they find answers, these will never be enough for them. It will never be what they want to hear. Because in all beating hearts, love is this irreplaceable feeling, one of its kind. The most precious feeling on Earth.  
Love makes you feel happy, overjoyed, ecstatic. Love makes you sick, blind, repulsive.

But when you really think about it, what is love? If not the better way Men found to pass time.


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll never stop choosing you babe, I’ll never get used to you.”  
>  SafetySuit – Never Stop

In a few days, Louis will finally be able to tell it to anyone who would want to listen to him: Four years. Saying it out loud would be nothing if you could compare it to how he was really feeling about it. Today more than any other day, he had to make it count and prove to the world that he has been living the best forty-eight months of his life. In four years, he never had to complain about anything. Well, almost anything. So how could he not scream to the world how wonderful every single day had been during those four years? 

Without having thought about it, Louis put his hand around the waist of the man in front of him, and delicately join his pinky lips with the plump ones of his partner.

“Louis, what the hell are you doing? We are in the queue at the supermarket, not waiting to be cast for a porn film.” Said Louis sighed, rolling his eyes, before harshly getting his hand off the other man waist. Harry was always like this, he thought, so why was he still not used to it by now?

“You know, your romantic side will be the end of us one day. That’s a sure thing.”

“You are kissing me between a toothpaste tube and a box of soy sauce, literally. I do not see a romantic gesture in that. Not at all. And if you want my point of view on this, I think you would rather be useful carrying the grocery bags than kissing me.”

“Don’t worry, when the time comes I will remind you that you said that. You won’t be touching these lips any time soon, Styles.”

“You say it every time, you know? And we both know how this will end.”

Harry Styles, the one with whom Louis has been living for (almost) four years now, was, in Louis’ opinion, the perfect man. But when he was starting to smirk at him in the way he was doing at this exact moment, he would really love to have the strength to murder him. Angered by the way Harry just had push him away in the middle of the grocery store, Louis muttered something his boyfriend wasn’t able to hear, and shove the purchases into the bags. He didn’t even wait for Harry to pay the cashier and directly went to the car.

Seated in the warmth of the car, Louis saw Harry making his way toward him with a stately demeanor, walking in a more than confident way with his brown curls fluttering in the wind. If he had not fall in love with him at the second he met him, Louis would definitely have hated him. He would have curse the fact that so much beauty and grace were gathered in one and only body. He would have hated with overflow of perfection and this noxious ease of his. Louis would often ask himself why Harry would want to waste his time with someone as ordinary as him, just a blond and clumsy guy like so many others on Earth. It was obvious that he could have anyone at his feet, men or women, if he wanted. And yet, he had chosen Louis. Louis, the guy who had looked like a damn fool from the first time they met.  
“Louis, are we leaving or what? Or we could also sleep all night if that’s what you want.” The young man shook his head and looked at his lover who was already on the passenger seat next to him. Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear what his partner just said.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”  
“Glad to see it still happens to you sometimes. What were you thinking about?”  
“About us. I was thinking about us. About the day we met, more precisely.”  
“How cute of you.”  
“Cute? Harry, it wasn’t cute. I have never been so ashamed in my whole life. ”

Harry could not stop a candid laugh from leaving his mouth, and Louis felt himself blush. Just by remember what happened that day, he felt uncomfortable.

  
_It was just an ordinary day. One of this day where rain never stop falling, not even for a second. A shower which no one would have predicted, and no one was able to say when it will be stopping. Soaked to the skin, and eager to go in any place that could provide him some warmth, Louis went in the first open store he could find. He did not even pay attention to the façade of the store, nor to its name, but only to the warmth and sweetness which seemed to reign in it. If the store had been a hairdressing salon or a sex-shop, it would have been the same. Pulling his hood back on his shoulders and struggling to close his umbrella, he, for the first time, looked at the inside of the store. A bookstore. He does not read a lot, but that does not mean he is not able like to enjoy the beauty of words from time to time. He was sixteen when he discover an English author and his most famous novel: Atonement. That’s when he understood that, with simple words, a good author was able to bring out so many things, to draw so many feelings and pleasure._

_Curious, the blond started to feel a little bit more comfortable after he started to get accustomed to the nice room temperature. He walked around the alleys, taking in the beauty of the place and the hundreds of books in front of him, just looking at them and inhaling their scent._

_“Hi!” He answered weakly to the politeness of the bookseller, and despite himself, rose his head to look at the person who was talking to him. And what a surprise it was. Their eyes only met for a couple of seconds before bringing his attention back to his costumer, but what a beautiful face it was. Perfect curls, expressive eyes full of mischief and a breathtaking smile. It only took a couple of seconds for the young boy to affect him. Louis does not understand in which way yet, but the way his heart just skipped a beat must be a good is an irrefutable proof of it. He does not move for a moment, before quickly snapping out of it when he saw another employee looking at him weirdly. He promised himself not to forget the boy’s face, and resumed his stroll through the shelves of the bookstore, trying to gaze at him as much as he could without getting caught._

_And this is how Louis spent his next fifteen minutes during which he did not open a book, before deciding to make a move on the bookseller. He had to find a way to get in touch with him before leaving. Seeing him alone in the middle of the store, Louis seized the opportunity. And he feels really confident about it._

_“Excuse me?’_  
_“Sir, how can I help you?”_  
_“I…”_

_Louis knows he actually has no idea what to ask to the young man and his smile – revealing perfect teeth – does not make it easier at all. Trying to find a solution to his problem, he looks at the books around him, and took the first thing he could find._

_“I wanted to know…Why is the tittle of this book written in that way?” He took one of books next to him, smiling shyly. Is he aware of the blush creeping up his face? Probably not._

_“What do you mean?”_  
_“Roméo & Juliette? With two “t” and an “e” at the end of Juliet? It is rather unusual, isn’t it? _  
_“Well I don’t understand why it would be, but please, do tell me.”_

_Louis did not even notice to the professional way the bookseller uses not to answer negatively. He was way too busy with trying to coordinate his language and his movements._

_“All the books I have ever read about this play, for my studies or not, were written with only one “t”._  
_“Since you have entered this bookstore, did you even bother to open a book?”_

_The question might have been inappropriate. However, Louis does not take it the wrong way thanks to the warm and pleasant smile of the bookseller. He actually feels ecstatic, because in spite of the important clientele, the boy truly remembers the time of his arrival._

_“Of course, more than one. But I actually thought it would be wiser to seek the help of someone of my age to give me some advice.”_  
_“I can understand that, and I am at your service. But anyway, have you noticed the specialty of this bookstore?”_  
_“Yes, of course. But that does not answer my question.”_  
_“Sir, I…”_  
_“Harry! I need your help over here, hurry up!”_

_Louis saw the lovely bookseller turn his head toward his colleague, telling him he was coming. He must admit he would have love to keep Harry for himself. But he also knows he doesn’t have the power to do that. In front of him, the dark-haired man rolled his eyes to make his costumers laugh, and then smiled shyly._

_“I am sorry, but duty calls. I can leave you in one of my co-workers’ hands if you want?”_  
_“Oh, no don’t worry. I understand. It’s okay.”_

_The bookseller smiled at him once again with a certain spark in his eyes, and started to walk away in order to go help his colleague. But before leaving for good Harry knew he had to say something important to his costumer. Not able to hold it back, he turned around to look at Louis._

_“This is a French bookstore. All of the books you will find in here are either translated in French, or written by French authors. The name “Juliet” has been written “Juliette” since the first translation of the play in French in the 18th century.”_

_Louis rapidly felt his cheeks reddened with shame. And the young man probably did not make it better when he laughed and winked at him before finally leaving. The blond had just wanted to look smart, in order to show that he, too, had a great interest in books and literature. He could not have been more wrong. He sheepishly put the book down, took his umbrella and practically ran out of the store._

_Too busy staring at the young beautiful man, he had never, not even for a second, thought about opening one of the books. If he would have done just that, he would never gotten into this mess. What will Harry think of him? Well, the good thing is that now he knows his name._  
_And he knows he will see him again. Oh, he is sure of it._


End file.
